Sugar makes it sweeter
by Ghostly Bonds
Summary: With one thief and one tactician meeting over the possible assassination of an Exalt, who know what'll ensue? Rated K for now, may become teen in the future if I feel that way.
1. Disclaimer

I thought this may go without saying, but I believe I should say it here just in case.

 _ **I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM OR ANY CHARACTERS WITHIN IT.**_

 _ **NINTENDO DOES.**_

 _ **PLEASE DON'T SUE.**_

Anywho.


	2. Gettin' her started

"Drop your weapon or die where you stand!" Chrom, the Exalt-in-line of Ylisse exclaimed, as he rushed the ginger thief, swinging the Falchion.

"Woah! Easy there, Blue! I'm not here to kill anybody." Gaius said, ducking and rolling behind Chrom's slash.

"...Yet you run with a band of assassins?!" Chrom asked, diebelief spreading over his face, as he began to slash again.

"Look," started Gaius, "I was told we were here to crack some vault open. I'm a thief, see? Steal things, bust open safes, stuff like that. Nobody informed me about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out." he said, as he just barely managed to roll out of the way of the swing, losing a few hairs in the process.

"Huh..." Chrom said, stopping his assault for now, "Perhaps you would like to prove your intentions?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Why don't you aid us in removing these men from the castle?"

"Oh, I see how it is. Fine, I'll help. If you sweeten the deal."

"You want gold? Fine, name your pr- whoops."

"Hey, you dropped something, Blue. What'cha got?" Gaius said. He was unsure, but he could've sworn he was smelling candy.

"Just a bag of candy from my sister-"

"You mean sugar candies?" the candy-craving thief interrupted.

"Uh... I imagine they'd be sweet?" Chrom asked, confused.

"IT'S A DEAL!"

"You'll... you'll risk your life for some candy?"

"I'll take the gold too, but later. You got any more of these?!"

"Uh... I'll ask Lissa." Chrom said, letting his guard down momentarily.

"Sweet. Hey, watch ou-" Gaius exclaimed, cut off by an "Elfire!" shout from behind Chrom, causing the assassin that was about to strike Chrom to become a ball of flame, incinerating him. It must be a terrible way to go, but it was for the Exalt...

"Watch out, Chrom!" shouted a long, white-haired Tactician, slashing a steel sword at another fighter.

"R-right, thanks!" Chrom said, raising his sword and slashing down another man. Gaius whistled, impressed with her.

"Hey, Blue," he asked, apologizing sarcastically to a thief he had slashed down. "who's the hottie over there?"

"Who, Robin? She's our tactician. Wields magic and swords. Amazing, right?"

"Yeah," Gaius said, keeping an eye on her for now, "in more ways than one."

At that, Chrom turned red, realizing what he meant. "I would prefer it if you were to not speak about her that way."

Gaius cracked a grin. "What, you got a thing for her or what?" Gaius said, making his voice loud on purpose so Robin could hear. Chrom flushed a darker red, as Robin turned her head to listen.

"N-no! She just... it's weird to think of a friend like that. Very bizarre..." Chrom said, earning a response from Robin, who had sliced another man down.

"Oh please, it's not like you haven't... SEEN me before!" she shouted, giggling slightly. Gaius whistled in envy now.

"Lucky you. Must've been sweet." he said, slashing one of the last assassins, the waves thinning out.

"Sh-shut up!" Chrom said, as Valdiar yelled at them, frustrated with his loss.

 ** _End, I suppose._**

 **Well, chapter 1. I did this a while ago, posted it, then deleted it, and here it is again.**

 **I know people kinda are more excited for Fates now more then Awakening, but this is kind of in response to it, in a way?**

 **Yeah, seems about right.**

 **It's mostly dialogue, but that's kind of setting it up.**

 **ALSO I am aware that I write short chapters. It's how I roll, a taste here or there.**

 **I guess I'll do the regular thing of asking for any review or comments or anything, negative or positive. If you were here before I deleted this, you may remember the one review that kind of shut me up, but I'm over dat now.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed, even though it was basically ripped from the game, and I swear chapter 2 will be more original, and more as the story goes on.**


	3. She is drenched!

**Chapitre 2**

"It's so warm out here..." Robin said, wiping sweat from her brow. They marched towards the Eastern castle to put Emmeryn into protection so no more attempts on her life were made. She moved her somewhat damp with sweat hair out from her vision, readjusting her sheathed Steel Sword to try and get the belt more comfortable. She earned a small laugh from the Exalt.

"You have my apologies, Robin." Emmeryn said, somehow managing to look regal and cool even in the beating heat of the canyon sun, the mark on her forehead seemingly shining. The sheperds followed behind them, Gaius, lost in his own thoughts and imagination, wondering when and if he'd get more sugar from the Princess anytime soon.

"...Gaius, you in there?" he suddenly snapped out of his reverie and turned to see the blue-haired prince looking at him questioningly.

"...What?" he asked, wiping some drool from thinking about the sweets.

"...Right." Chrom said, wiping sweat from his head, the blue hair matted together. "So, you've traveled a lot in your... line of work, correct?"

"Yup. Being a thief doesn't tend to make you many friends. Especially among the royalty of the world, Blue."

"...Blue? Anyways, I was asking because I haven't had a chance to see the world proper. The only travelling I've had is to other Royal courts, and frankly they all look the same."

Gaius looked at him without emotion, then shook his head, smiling. "You Royals really have no idea, do you? You think all of us commoners are free to do whatever, do go about like tourists and eat chocolate all day."

Chrom looked a bit taken aback. "Gaius, I'm willing to bet you know that isn't what I'm implying."

"So, what's got your smallclothes in a bunch? Tired of their silk, and the undying admiration of the people of your country?"

"My position is one of great comfort, albeit incredibly boring, stiff and repetitive. A comfortable prison but none the less a prison."

"Isn't that just too bad. Sounds like you can't count your blessings, Blue."

"I suppose it is true, Gaius. I have never experienced hunger, cold, or discomfort. I suppose I have no right to complain about my situation."

"Bingo." Gaius said, and popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth. He usually saved it for after a battle, but it was going to melt long before that. It put him in a terrible mood. "And besides, with your tactitian by your side, you have even less to complain about. You two seem somewhat... close." he said, grinning.

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked, watching as Gaius rolled his eyes and swallowed his candy.

"You are dense, Blue. What with all the time you two spend together, I'm surprised you haven't given her that ring you're wearing." Gaius said, feeling more uncomfortable with the sticky sugar on his fingers.

Chrom glared at him, looking at Robin flushing and Emmeryn pretending not to laugh at their conversation. "I have told you twice now, that Robin and I are friends." he took a second to think, the smiled somewhat. "I'm thinking that... considering you keep bringing her up, you might have a thing for her yourself."

Gaius seemed to consider it for a moment. "She's not bad lookin', Blue. I wouldn't mind unwrapping that." Chrom turned a shade of red, while Robin turned a dark red and whipped around.

"I-I'd prefer you not to talk about me that way, especially when I'm right here!" she exlcaimed, threatingly opening her Elwind tome. Gaius held up his hands, yielding.

"Hey, hey, I was just addressing his statement, Robin." Gaius said, sticking a lollipop in his mouth as he lowered his hands. Robin narrowed her eyes at him, and slowly closed her tome. "I'd take it as a compliment, anyw- ow!" Gaius was interrupted by Chrom hitting him with the pommel of his legendary blade, Falchion.

"That's enough from you." Chrom said, then he froze in his spot. Emmeryn noticed his lack of movement and turned to face him.

"Chrom? What is wrong?" she asked, as Chrom drew his Falchion.

"Something feels... off." he said, and as if on cue, Plegian men jumped in front of the line, and the nearest one launched his Hand Ax at Panne, which was swiftly knocked out of the air with a blast of Wind from Ricken, and Panne nodded her thanks, getting out her Beaststone. "I knew it! Emm, get behind me! Shepherds, draw your weapons!" Chrom shouted, slashing at a Barbarian soldier, narrowly dodging the oncoming attack. Robin's tactician mode kicked in as soon as the threat showed itself.

"Ricken, with Panne! Head towards the cliffside and use Elwind to take down any air support! Gaius, with me, I could use the agility when casting spells! Sumia, to Chrom! Move him around quickly!" Robin continued to shout out commands to each of the shepherds, blasting down Wyverns and Cavalry with ArcThunder, and the battle commenced.

* * *

"Ouch!" Robin exlcaimed as Lissa used her Mend staff to seal her bleeding wound on her arm.

"Sorry, Robin." Lissa said, checking the wound to make sure it was sealed. "It's better at healing but the sting of flesh rebinding to itself gets worse."

"I could tell. Thanks, Lissa." the white-haired tactician said, wiping sweat from her brow again, her clothes drenched with it from the intense fight.

"No problem. You're sure you don't want to take that heavy coat off?" she asked, running her hand through her own damp hair.

"No!" Robin exclaimed, then coughed. "Er, uh, I mean... I wouldn't. It's grown on me. And besides, my shirt is so wet it might be see through." she said, standing, then walking over to a rock and went behind it, not wanting to intrude on Chrom's family business, deciding instead to act like her tactician self. Lissa watched her walk off, and grinned, following her with an idea forming in her mind.

"I must go back, Chrom. The people of Ylisse need their leader. If they were to know I was away at such a time... it could lead to countless riots and death." the Exalt said, still as calm and cool as ever. Chrom looked at her as Phila voiced her objections. "I'm trusting you with this, Chrom. Deliver it to Ferox safely." Emmeryn spoke, taking out and handing to the Exalt-in-line the Fire Emblem.

"Emm! I can't take this and leave you!" the blue-haired lord exclaimed. As their conversation went on, Lissa went over to Robin after having been signaled.

"Hey, Lissa, climb on my shoulders. I need to see where the other troops are, and if they're close enough to be seen from here. I'm too short by myself." Lissa nodded and began to climb, and this was working to her advantage. Lissa stretched and almost stood to her full height.

"I can't see anyone, Robin!" she said, beginning to climb down.

"That's a relief. I thought that maybe Cordelia had under-estima- hey!" She yelped suddenly as Lissa, who had grabbed both her sleeves and yanked them back, allowing the coat to fall to the ground. She now stood there in wet clothing, allowing her small clothes to be visible. "Lissa!" she shouted, angry, as Lissa giggled, holding the coat.

"But I can see everything." shrugged the blonde healer as she giggled madly. Then, as if things couldn't get any worse for Robin, a familiar voice had sounded from around the rock they were behind.

"Yo, Lissa, You got any more of those candi- woah there. What's going on back here?" the voice belonged to Gaius. Robin couldn't speak, she was still in general shock, although she did feel a lot cooler. Her face was a a deep shade of red as she moved her arms to cover herself.

"Oh, it's nothing Gaius. She just got drenched. In sweat, that is, and I thought I'd help by removing her heavy coat." volunteered Lissa, walking over to give her the coat back, but was moving rather sluggishly. The orange-haired thief thought for a moment, scanning Robin with his eyes, then let out one simple word:

"Sweet."

Then suddenly, he felt a sharp pain across his face as he was slapped, and he spit his sucker on to the ground. "Damn..." he spoke weakly, having been knocked to the ground. "That was my last one..." Robin grabbed her coat from Lissa and gave her a reprimand, which Lissa failed to restrain her laughter during, and stormed off.

 **I'll end it there for now.**

 **Okay, yeah, we're moving up to T rating now.**

 **But, as you can see, I took some creative liberties with this, as in the game there's no Gaius there and Robin and Lissa are with Chrom and Emmeryn. I hope no one minds. And if you do... why are you here? You would've stopped halfway through this.**

 **Anyways, reviews are always appreciated. Tell me what's good, what's bad, what's ugly, the like.**

 **Tell me you love me, tell me you hate me.**

 **That's from something.**

 **I think.**


	4. Getting all clean

Chapter 3 -

"Chrom, Emmeryn will be fine. Phila and her knights are quite capable on their pegasi." Robin said, attempting to bring the Prince some comfort as they sat in the battle tent. Both were still waiting their turn for the bathing tent.

"I know, I know." the Falchion wearing lord said, for once cursing his blades ability to resist becoming dirty. As a child he found that cleaning a sword calmed him down somewhat, but the Falchion's shine made it futile to even try. "It's just... there are so many things that can go wrong, Robin." he explained.

"I know Chrom, there are. But think, the Mad King knows of the Eastern Castle. If she were to go there, it might be more dangerous then just travelling." Robin said calmly, attempting to lessen the stress. "Now, I'm going to go get cleaned up, considering how much sweat I have and how bad I smell." Chrom let out a small laugh and waved her away, deciding shortly after to attend his own bath.

Robin ran her hand through her hair, feeling the grime, before entering the bathing tent. She walked in and took off the restricting items holding her hair into tails. Before she got any farther, she froze in place and noticed Gaius there, in his smallclothes.

"Hey, Bubbles." Gaius said, seemingly calm. Taking inspiration from the nearby bath, the bubbles floating up to the top of the water. He was always quick on the nicknames, but she took a while to figure out one.

"H-Hey, Gaius..." the white-haired tactician said, her hair long and free. Her eyes caught sight of something on his arm, a black tattoo. She recognized it instantly, but now was not the time. "So, uh... I didn't know you were in here."

"Well, I am. Was, really. Just finishing up." he said, sticking a lollipop in his mouth, having acquired more from Lissa. He finished pulling on the rest of his clothes, taking his time, and walked out, an awkward parting word exchanged as Robin shook herself out of her trance and finally got herself clean.

* * *

As Gaius walked out of the bathing tent, he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He began to wonder if she saw his tattoo or his... other thing, but she hoped he didn't. Most people didn't keep secrets very well unless supplied with sufficient mouth-zipping gold. He felt his heart skip a couple beats when he first saw her with her hair down, but that was probably due to the fact she scared the living daylights out of him. Or was it? He felt a small other feeling. Probably some form of arousal. He always had a thing for girls with straight, free hair. "I oughta head to the mess tent. Maybe they've got a dessert tonight." 12 days in this army, and he was without ice cream of any sort! "You'd think being rich and royal would allow some sweetness, but apparently not." he muttered to himself.

"What was that about royalty and sweetness?" asked a voice from behind him, and Gaius recognized it as the one that helped supply him with sugar.

"Oh, hey Lissa. Just wonderin' why they've got no dessert. It'd bring up a mans spirit in war time." he said, smoothing his hair out. Thankfully, the bath had washed almost all of the sticky sugar off of him.

"I guess it would! We should ask Chrom about that sometime. Anyways, have you seen Robin anywhere? I want to apologize for... revealing her. Especially in front of you." Lissa said, face turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh yeah. Forgot to thank you for that." Gaius said, plucking a lollipop from his pocket and giving it to her. "Here you go. One of my sweeter ones." he said, twirling his own in his mouth. "And she's in the bathing tents. I guess we're about even, Bubbles and I. She saw me down to my smallclothes just now, too."

"Really?" replied the healer. "I guess I don't feel too bad about it now." she said, before thanking Gaius and moving over to the bath tents.

"Yeah, that oughta be a fun conversation for Princess." Gaius said, chuckling, heading to the mess tent.

 _ **L'End**_

 **(Francais *French laugh*)**

 **Anyways, yeah, I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. I honestly need reviews and comments and stuff from you guys, because I can't tell what's going wrong or right depending on how people generally think of it. I don't know whether something is completely wrong or not, so help a guy out, eh?**

 **Again, hope you enjoyed, and I'll write another chapter sometime.**


End file.
